Hollow Souls
by LokiTheWolf
Summary: Yaoi, Sonadow, don't like? Don't read. Sonic is injured by a certain someone, and covers it up on live TV. That triggers a dramatic chain of events that's sure to keep you reading! Welcome to Hollow Souls!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I sit on the branch of the tall tree, I hear something rustle in the leaves. When I turn around, I sigh silently. There he is, the annoyance. There, standing on the branch next to me, is that blue idiot that calls himself a hero. Sonic, they call him, he's saved the planet from impending doom many times before. "What do you want, faker?" I say, clearly aggravated by the tone of my voice. "Oh, I just wanted to stop buy and say hi, Shads," He says. "I've seen you sitting on this tree looking gloomy a lot, so I came to cheer you up." A sudden wave of rage sweeps upon me. Have I mentioned before that I have a short temper? "I'll show you how to cheer me up!" I yell while I thrust a side kick into his ribcage, sending him crashing onto the ground from his branch. He lays on the ground for a moment in a crippled position, and I think I hurt him. Good. Serves him right for being a little brat for all these years. After a few more seconds he stirs, and stares at me with an expression that looks like it's mixed between sadness and anger. Then he gets up, clutching his side with a twisted face obviously showing agonizing pain and jumps back onto the branch. We're not too high up, so it's an easy jump. He scowls at me an then unexpectedly launches a hard punch into my face, which makes me stagger and fall, but I skillfully land on my feet. I'm pretty sure that knocked a few teeth loose, considering he clocked me in the mouth. Now I'm angry. I jump and shove him off of the branch, and then start going ballistic on him. Don't blame me, my mind makes me do crazy things when I'm mad. I keep punching and kicking as hard as I can, my overloaded mind wanting me to finish off the hedgehog. He's bleeding, some of his teeth knocked out and his face bloody. He occasionally weakly yelps in pain, "Stop! Please!" But I ignore him and keep smashing. What next stops me isn't my mind, but it's the twerp's pesky girlfriend, the pink hedgehog named Amy. How I hate the two of them, so idiotic. The both of them combined, it makes me want to gag. They have joyful and carefree lives, but mine is locked up with fear, and hate, and longing. How I long to be like them, not a problem in the world. But no, my past has sealed me away to an eternal torture, a destruction of one's soul.

She slaps me in the face after seeing her boyfriend. I stumble backwards away, and wow! Look at that! She's crying now! How nice. I've never cried before, and I never will. I've eliminated all my emotions except for fear, anger, and jealousy, which thus forbids me to cry. "You monster!" She screams at me, while I inch back farther away, waiting to make my escape. "Oh Sonniku," She coos, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I hate romance, and I cant handle it. Ever. All that nasty kissing and other things make no sense to me, and rarely I feel something that I just can't put my finger on what it is. It sucks up my thoughts like a void. I don't understand, do I want to love? Or is it something else? That is one thing I do not know. She starts kissing his blood caked face and that strange sensation comes over me again. I watch her half guide, half drag the cobalt hedgehog towards the city, of course to the hospital. She over reacts too much. It's probably only a few broken ribs, and maybe a nose. Nothing too bad. He's survived worse. I trudge back to my apartment also in the city after the puny brawl, feeling rather contempt about beating that pest up. When I get to the apartment it shove my hands into my jeans pocket, pull out the grubby keys, and unlock the door. My place is very neat and modern, with quality items that liven the place up, though it's the exact counterpart of my personality. I have a two-story apartment, with my large room being on the second floor. I walk up into my room and kick off my shoes. I turn on the TV and plop on my comfy bed. It's on a news report and my ears perk up. It's about Sonic. Jeez, this fast? "And now for some breaking news," The news anchor says. "Emerald City's own hero, Sonic the hedgehog, has been seriously injured. To you, Hank." "Thanks Martha. I'm here live on the scene with Sonic himself now, but he's asleep. Sonic has sustained serious injuries, two broken ribs, a wrist, and his jawbone, and minor external injuries such as bruises, cuts, and scrapes. Here is an eyewitness report." Oh great, her. And the screen goes to Amy. "I saw it myself," She exclaims, "Shadow the hedgehog was destroying my Sonic! He was punching and kicking him and hurting him! Hunt that horrible guy down and put him in jail!" She's screeching and crying with that stupid voice of hers."All right! Sonic is awake, folks. Let's interview him." Hank says. "Huh? What are you doing here dude?"Sonic asks. "We're here to interview you. So Sonic, what exactly happened to you?" Sonic seems to be pondering something, then answers. "I dunno what you're talking about," he shrugs. "I was sitting in a tree then I fell. Amy must just be nervous." I was so shocked that he said this, that he, the numbskull he is, would actually defend me! I angrily turned off the TV and threw the remote to the floor. That idiot! I don't need him to defend me!

END OF CHAPTER ONE

So, you like it? I sure do.

LokiTheWolf


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

But why? Why would he do that? After all these years of worthless arguments and battling, why would he defend me like that? That's another thing I don't understand. Maybe he didn't want to go to jail. Being the good guy he is, that could be the reason. You could practically get executed for even pushing the guy. But I've never hurt him so bad before. So bad that it's a big problem. He heals fast, so he'll be up and ready to get back at me soon. But I still start wondering why. He's always bouncing around me trying to cheer me up. Maybe he wants a friend out of me. I doubt that would happen. My only friend was... No. I won't say. I have to get over that. I can't be friends with him, after that incident I cannot be friends with anyone, let alone him. I'm tired, I'll sleep in my clothes tonight. I get under the covers and slowly drift to sleep. Light is shining in my face. "Wha?" I say out loud, but I realize it's just morning.

I slowly arise from my slumber and put on new clothes. I think, _'Maybe I'll go for a walk through through the city.'_ The residents of Emerald City would believe Sonic more than they would ever believe Amy. We all know she's crazy, but we don't tell him. I step out of my apartment and start walking. I pass a lot of shops, and restaurants. I walk to the beach, and sit down on the sand. "Hey." A voice says and boy, am I surprised. "What the-? Sonic! How did you heal so freaking fast!" I yell. "Heh heh, calm down Shadsy. Surgery, those weirdos will do anything for me, dude." I just sit there, staring at his uninjured face and body. He sits down on the sand next to me. "Why-Why did you lie on the news?" I whisper angrily to him, I'm afraid some other people on the beach would hear us. "What lie? I didn't lie! Ha, just kidding." "I lied because... Well, I don't want anyone to go to jail because of me. You seem like a good person, Shadow. And good people don't deserve to go to jail just for getting upset once in a while. Shadow, I know you hate me, but I hope we can be good friends someday." After that he just dashes off, leaving me sitting in the grainy sand. I get up and head towards my tree in the park. When I get there, I jump onto a branch and watch the sky when I suddenly hear a noise. "Sonic, where are you going?" Oh god. It's her. They dash into the park and Sonic stops. _'Great, I get to see the star-struck lovebird act again.'_ I think.

But that doesn't happen this time. "Amy, I'm tired of you freakin' following me around! You're a maniac! That's why I ran from you, because I know you're crazy! I just became your boyfriend because I thought you would shut up! Love isn't just about kissing and crap, it's about compassion! And you, my friend, do not understand that! So cut the crap and stop! It's over, Amy. Just go." I've never seen him yell like that before. But now, the sobbing pink hedgehog notices me. "You!" She points up at me, I just stand up on top of the branch and scowl. "You caused this!" "I don't know what you're talking about. I certainly didn't cause this, I don't interfere with your love life. You caused this Amy, for being such a freak." I smirk and stare at her shocked face. Sonic turns and smiles at me. I stand there, and then Amy springs on me like a hidden puma. She knocks me of the branch and I land on my hands and knees. She's smashing at my face now, just like how I did with Sonic. I cough up a splatter of blood. I weakly pull out my pocket knife while I'm struggling and start slashing. I cut her above the eye, and a lot on the arms and hands. She starts twisting her face in pain, and snatches the pocket knife from my hand. She shanks it into my left shoulder, just barely missing my heart. My vision is going blurry, the trees swirling around me. Loss of blood, I took survival school. I catch a glimpse of blue in the corner of my eye, and then I black out.

I wake up in a bright room. It's white. I open my eyes and glance around. It's a hospital room. I try to get up, but unbelievable pain pushes me back down. I see some blue again. "Huh..? Sonic?" I call out quietly. "I'm here, Shadow." He seems calmer than usual. He comes closer to me, and waves. I'm groggy. He shows me a little band-aid on his arm. "I donated blood," he says. For the first time in my life, I smile. Not smirk, smile a warm, friendly smile. "Since we're both hedgehogs, and you desperately needed blood, I donated." "Tha-Thank you..." And I faint once again.


End file.
